collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Patchwork
Patchwork is — fittingly, considering the context in which we’re discussing it today — referred to by many as an “operating system” on which to run disparate models of the future. The way I see it, it is an operating system to be installed for the production of difference, in explicit opposition to the consolidating nature of the modern state form and its various mythologies that have long powered the ever-resilient nationalisms which we can see finding new strength across Europe and the rest of the world in 2018. — "@Xenogothic" 22s18 De-finitions Patchwork is a term referring to the coming together of different pieces, the implication often is that a Pressured Centralism is absent, so—comparatively—Western Europe postWW2 was a patchwork compared to the Centralist Gosplan of the Eastern Europe under the USSR; so that it refers to a diversity that is not forced, but not necessarily "natural" or "organic" either (says Nick Land, apparently), indeed patchwork can be designed to a degree and spontaneous to a degree, but is usually noted as converse to Centralist Totalitarianism. In fabric needlework it is known as "pieced work" that involves sewing together pieces of fabric into a larger design. The larger design is usually based on repeating patterns built up with different fabric shapes (which can be different colors). These shapes are carefully measured and cut, basic geometric shapes making them easy to piece together. A patchwork quilt is a quilt in which the top layer may consist of pieces of fabric sewn together to form a design. Originally, this was to make full use of left-over scraps of fabric, but now fabric is often bought specially for a specific design. It is an idea documented to have traction with Libertarians, who note the patchwork of the U.S.A. before increased Federalist Centralisation. The United States are unavoidably a patchwork in a sense, as the concept itself refers to a patchwork of states, which now number 51, but so far as the Federal Government reaches the Patchwork is noted to lessen, so that while the peoples and cultures of the USSR made up a patchwork, the Centralism of the State over them distanced the appropriateness of applying to concept, it is opined, with accuracy to them. Some note that the Holy Roman Empire was the world's ‘greatest’ Patchwork. If the first world war destroyed old Europe, the second, Mr Judt believes, created the conditions for a new, non-ideological Europe. The grand ideas which had shaken the continent since the French Revolution were now dead. All that was left was “the promise of liberty”, a promise fulfilled in western Europe in 1945, but which the rest of Europe had to wait for until 1989. after 1945: Patchwork politics. Nov 17th 2005 The masterful analysis in Patchwork Nation reminds us that the traditions and histories of individual states differ widely. Gimpel and Schuknecht's insightful examination of territorial cleavages thus provides us with a key to understanding the raw material that politicians use to fashion our party system. Nation Sectionalism and Political Change in American Politics James G. Gimpel and Jason E. Schuknecht A political geographic approach to understanding electoral variability among states in the U.S. federal system, 2004 Patchwork in Moldbug: "Patchwork's innovative design, which relies on sovereign joint-stock republics with cryptographic governance, brings the promise of clean streets, negligible crime, invincible robot armies, and world peace." Patchwork: the Mencist vision of a political system for the 21st century. 2008 'The Only Thing I Would Impose is Fragmentation' -- June 2017. It'll be like East Germany competing with West Germany. 2008 I was repeatedly challenged over the legitimacy of patchwork being anything more than “science fiction”. 15, 2018, @xenogoth Residents have the right of “exit” – assuming they are neither in debt or being pursued for potential crimes or violation of their contractual obligations. Articles Articles featuring Land's patchwork concept: * «The Gothic Secession of Patchwork Yorkshire», March 15, 2018, by @xenogoth It seems obvious to me now, nationally and internationally, that there is a conflict over which future will win out — unified or patchwork. Desires for both seem internalised by many. If you’re still wondering what the production of subjectivity has to do with patchwork, surely these trends reveal how it is in fact the eye of the storm. The conflict is as internally subjective as it is externally geopolitical. Pub Chat, Mar 31, 2018 Originary Articles: * Nov 13, 2008 Patchwork: a positive vision (part 1), by Mencius Moldbug. 226 comments Articles mentioning Patchwork: * «In Lebanon’s Patchwork, a Focus on Armenians’ Political Might» By ROBERT F. WORTHMAY 25, 2009 * «Political Landscapes: District Five's Patchwork Politics», Oct 20, 2016 * «As Blocks Multiply, a Patchwork Quilt of Politics Emerges» Sep 22, 2017 Books mentioning Patchwork: * «Our Patchwork Nation: The Surprising Truth About the "Real" America», Dante Chinni, ‎James Gimpel Ph.D. - 2011 * «Patchwork Nation: Sectionalism and Political Change in American Politics», James Graydon Gimpel, ‎Jason E. Schuknecht - 2009 Scholarly Articles: * «The patchwork: Health reform, American style» by T Marmor - ‎2011 Negativities The patchwork quilt evokes images of warmth, love, home and hearth, hot cocoa, a crackling fire at a cabin in the woods. In contrast, the patchwork U.S. health insurance system is more likely to evoke images of frustration, hassle, red tape, paperwork, and annoying voice-automated telephone response systems. Zhou - 2001 See related: Mencius Moldbug; Xenogothic.Category:Geography Category:Ordering Category:Political ordering Category:Political fragmentation